Sleeping With Charity
by BugMe15
Summary: Just because she bought him doesn't mean it can't be real... NejiTenTen Mature content in later chapters. ShikaxTemari included. Chapter 1 extended!
1. It Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!**

--

Sleeping With Charity

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

_I wake up._

_It's morning...._

_Huh?_

_Since when is it morning?_

_I hear deep breathing next to me._

_Turning around, I see Neji._

_Awe! He looks so cute when he's asleep!_

_But wait..._

_Why are we in bed together?_

_I feel a little bit of a draft then, so I look down at myself and see that I'm naked!_

_And so is he!_

_Kuso!_

_What the hell happened last night?!_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Flashback:

**'Good afternoon, Konoha High! Ino Yamanaka here!**

**Don't forget about the Buy-A-Guy Auction tonight at 7pm!**

**Buy the guy of your dreams for one night and hey, it's for charity so you'll be helping others and yourself at the same time!**

**Come to the auditorium with your purses full and your pockets overflowing with money!**

**You never know how much you have to pay for love.**

**Hope to see all you girls there!**

**See ya!'**

Once the announcement was over, everyone in Tenten's class began to talk all at once.

Tenten felt a tap on her shoulder, so she turned around and saw her best friend Temari smiling brightly at her.

"Oh my god!"

Temari squealed.

"This is so perfect!"

Tenten just stared at her best friend with confusion written all over her face.

"Uh hello! Did you forget about Neji already? This is your perfect chance to snatch him and my perfect chance to snatch Shikamaru!"

It took a few minutes but Tenten finally registered what Temari was saying.

She has had the biggest crush on Neji Hyuuga since he moved to Konoha freshman year.

She loved everything about him: his looks, his delicious smell, and even his I-don't-give-a-shit attitude.

In fact, she liked that part of him best because she wanted to be the one he does give a shit about.

And now, senior year, was finally her chance to make a move since all senior guys had to be in the auction, so that meant Neji too.

It was perfect. Well almost...

"Yeah, it may be my perfect chance, Temari, but it will also be a bunch of other girls perfect chances too."

"Ah, don't worry about those whores. They ain't got nothing on you, Tenten."

"Heh, yeah right."

Five minutes later, the bell sounds, signaling the end of the school day. Unfortunately the bell is being kinda ghetto right now and sounds like a chicken that's choking. Every time it signals the end of the day, boys crack up like immature idiots.

Tenten always just rolls her eyes at them. _'Thank god my Neji isn't like that.'_

She and Temari grabbed their things and walked out of the class into the crowded hallways. Behind them, Kin, an exchange student from the Sound Village, was glaring at their backs.

"We'll see about that Tenten. We'll see who will get Neji Hyuuga."

Kin whispered this but even so Temari and Tenten turned around and asked, "You need something Kin?"

_'Kuso'_ Then Kin smiled the onliest you-can-tell-it's-fake smile. "Nothing at all girls."

Temari gave her the if-looks-could-kill look and Tenten just stared at her blankly as if she didn't care. Both girls turned around and waved Kin off. "Whatever." They said this in unison and walked away with a sway in their hips with every step as if to say 'you can't touch this'.

Kin left shortly after, mumbling something that included many words unsuitable for underage kids.

On their way to their lockers, which were conveniently right next to each other, Tenten dropped one of her notebooks. When she bent to pick it up, she was knocked down from behind and she fell on the floor.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry."

A hand appeared in front of Tenten's face and when she looked up, her heart almost stopped. There, right in front of her, holding out a hand to her, was the one and only, Neji Hyuuga.

Tenten wanted to say something but decided that if she did, she'd sound like a bumbling mess. So instead she took his hand, blushing as he helped her off the floor.

"Um... Uh... Thanks, N-Neji."

"You're um... welcome."

Neji was still holding Tenten's hand and when he realized this, he quickly let go almost blushing. But not quite cause Neji Hyuuga does not blush.

"Uh..."

They stood staring at each other for what seemed like hours to them but was really only 30 seconds. Finally Neji spoke.

"So-" But he didn't get very far.

Tenten blinked a few times as if coming out of a daze and abruptly took a step backwards bumping into Temari, who was smiling at the pair like a little kid getting presents at Christmas time.

"I-I gotta g-go."

And with that Tenten quickly turned around, almost knocking over Temari, and dashed away towards he locker.

Temari looked back at Neji with an apologetic look and then went off after her best friend.

When Temari left and was out of sight, Neji turned to the lockers behind him and started banging his head against them.

_'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

He kept doing this over and over repeatedly until he finally was starting to get a massive headache. It felt like his brain was smashing against the inside of his skull. So he slumped down onto the surprisingly clean ground and started to massage his temples.

After a couple minutes of that, Neji finally got his headache to subside a little so he started to think. But before he had a chance to, he heard footsteps coming from around the corner. So he quickly scrambled to his feet, right as someone rounded the corner. He couldn't have anyone see him in this state. Luckily, that someone was his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

With a sigh of relief, Neji slid back down onto the floor.

Sasuke quickly ran over to him fearing that Neji might be hurt.

"Yo. You good?"

Neji looked up at Sasuke with sad eyes.

"I'm afraid not..."

Sasuke sat down next to Neji.

"Something happen between you and Tenten?"

Neji looked at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"How did you know?"

Sasuke laughed at the look on his friend's face.

"Don't worry I didn't suddenly develop psychic powers or anything. I walked past her in the hall. She was hyperventilating."

Neji brightened.

"Really"

"Yeah. So what happened?"

"Well we talked... Sorta..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I kinda accidentally knocked her over..."

Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy. So he added quickly

"I help her up though!"

"Jeez Neji! Did you at least say something to the poor girl?!"

"Well... I was going to. But then she left so suddenly..."

Sasuke shook his head in disappointment.

"Dude, you need to make your move. Like, soon."

"I wanna try being friends with her first. Don't wanna rush things, y' know?"

Sasuke stood up, pulling Neji up with him.

"Whatever you say man. But remember, if you stay friends too long that's all you'll ever be."

Sasuke started towards the school exit. But Neji wasn't following. Sasuke turned.

"You coming?"

Neji seemed to snap out of his trance then and quickly shook himself.

"Yeah."

So they left the school leaving only two others left in the building.

"Tenten!"

After Temari left Neji, she went looking for her friend.

"Tenten! Where are you?!"

Temari walked past a bathroom near her and Tenten's locker, and heard the sound of rapid gasps coming from the other side of the door. Temari could recognize that hyperventilating as Tenten's. And sure enough it was Tenten leaning against the sink gasping when she walked in.

"Oh my goodness, Tenten! Calm yourself!"

After a few more breaths, Tenten finally relaxed. A bit.

"Sorry. I don't know what got into me. After I left I went to out lockers screaming at myself but then I saw Sasuke so I ran in here. You don't think he'd tell Neji do you?"

Tears were coming to Tenten's eyes now.

"Oh, Tenten."

Temari gave Tenten a hug to comfort her.

"So you got a little nervous. It's natural. Don't forget, you'll have a chance to redeem yourself tonight when you buy him"

_Sniff._ "Yeah I guess you're right."

"That's my girl. Now remember, bring a lot of money because with that look of his, Neji is going to have a lot of offers."

"I'm bringing 525,500 yen." **(A/N: I really have no idea how much that's worth so if it's only a little just pretend it's a lot)**

"Good, good. Well come on. I'll give you a ride home."

The two girls left the bathroom unaware that there was someone else in their with them.

_`525,500 yen? Now that's not nearly enough Tenten. Neji will be mine!`_

--

**Yeah...the ending was kinda blah...**

**but I'll improve in the following chapters!!=]**


	2. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: Again I own none of these characters. Except the dad who doesn't even have a name so, yeah... :)**

Sleeping With Charity

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

_Oh yeah. The auction._

_Things are still a little fuzzy though._

_How much did I drink last night?_

_Suddenly, Neji shifts next to me._

_He put his arm and leg over me!_

_And I can feel his hard on!_

_I blush at that._

_Sigh..._

_He's so warm._

_Maybe I'll stay like this for a little while._

**Normal P.O.V.**

Flashback:

A half hour later, Tenten is home staring at herself in her bathroom mirror. She's wondering if she'd good enough for Neji.

_`What if the date, if I win, doesn't turn into anything? What if he's just going because he has to and doesn't enjoy himself.`_

Tenten still look in the mirror. What she sees now is a beautiful girl who can do anything she puts her mind to.

_`Get a hold of yourself Ten. You are a beautiful, mature girl. Any guy would be crazy not to want you. Be confident!`_

After that last thought, Tenten to her room to pick out her outfit for the night. She felt really good about herself right now.

"Hmmm... Cute jeans or a dress?"

"You'd look beautiful in anything, honey."

Tenten turned from her closet.

"Thanks, dad. But you have to say that."

"No, it's true."

Tenten gives him a look. He chuckles.

"Okay so maybe I am a little bias, but you really are beautiful, Ten."

Tenten smiled.

"Whatever, dad."

Still standing there, Tenten was getting a little fidgety.

"You, um, need something dad?"

He looked a little embarrassed.

"Well... Uh... I'm just amazed at how much you've grown over the years. And now you're buying boys!"

Tenten laughed.

"Just don't grow up too fast. Okay?"

"Okay, dad. Now shoo! I need to get ready and I only have 3 hours!"

"Only?! It's 4:00! How much time do you need?"

"Oh dad. You just don't understand the process of getting ready. I have to shower, shave, do my hair and makeup, and pick out an outfit! That's a lot to do!"

"Right... Well I'll let you to that then."

He turned to go, but turned back for a moment.

"I love you, Ten."

"I love you too dad, now go!"

So he finally left.

Back at her closet, Tenten is trying to decide on whether to wear her black kimono with red roses on it or her gray skinny jeans and her blue and white tank that fit her curves perfectly. Unable to decide, she calls Temari.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Temari. I need your help on what to wear tonight."

"_Choices?"_

"Black knee length kimono with red roses or blue and white tight tank and gray skinny jeans?"

"_Hmmm... I see why you called me. This is very hard."_

"Well?"

"_I'd go with the kimono. For one, you look hot in black and red and your 3 inch stilettos would go perfectly with that. Also, you never know, if things go good with you and Neji, it's easier to take off."_

"Temari!"

"_What?"_

"Ugh... So what are you wearing?"

"_I've decided to wear my blue miniskirt with a pink strapless cashmere top and my white flats."_

"Oh, sexy. Do you plan on getting in bed with Shikamaru tonight?"

"_Girl, I not only plan to, I will."_

Laughing Tenten says, "Well good luck with that. I gotta go get ready now. What time are you picking me up?"

"_Um, 6:30ish."_

"Alright, bye!"

"_See ya!"_

When she hangs up the phone, Tenten goes to take a shower and shave. When she's finished it's already 5:00. Quickly, Tenten applies deodorant and lotion to the appropriate spots and puts on her kimono.

"Now where did I put those shoes?"

After about 10 minutes of searching, Tenten finally finds her shoes and puts them on.

Back at her bathroom mirror, Tenten contemplates what to do about makeup and her hair. She decides to do something simple. She combs her past the shoulder length hair straight down, leaving her bangs out. Then she applies some black eyeliner, red eyeshadow, and a little bit of blush.

Satisfied, she goes back to her room to get a purse to hold her money. The only thing she could find that was close to matching was a mini black and silver purse.

"This will just have to do."

Looking at the clock, it said 6:00.

"Okay, I have a half hour to relax."

Tenten went to lay down on her bed.

"I'll just rest my eyes for a little while."

Next thing she knew, her dad was shaking her awake and the clock said 6:32.

"Oh, shit!"

Tenten bolted upright.

"No kidding. And hey cool it with the language."

"Dad, I'm 17."

"Anyway, Temari's downstairs waiting for you."

When exiting the room, Tenten made sure she had her purse with the money and she checked herself in the bathroom mirror before going downstairs.

_`Okay, I'm good.`_

As she made her way down the stairs she saw Temari waiting at the door.

"Damn, girl!You look hot!"

"Thanks. You too. I like the ponytail."

"Yeah, I thought I'd try something new. Now let's go! We're gonna be late!."

"Alright. Bye, dad!"

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

_Dad..._

_That reminds me, I should probably call him._

_When I got off the phone, I look for my clothes._

_My kimono is on the lamp, my shoes by the door, and my purse is on the table._

_After my search, I realize Neji is awake._

_Kuso! When did he get up?_

_And he's looking at me so intently._

_My heart nearly stopped._

**-**

**Is this worth continuing? Let me know!**


	3. The Auction

**For some reason this chapter was very hard to right. I hope it turned out okay.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own characters :)**

**Sleeping With Charity**

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

"_Hi," he said._

"_Hi," I said._

"_I love you," he said._

_I stopped breathing for a moment._

_Kuso! What am I supposed to say to that? Say it back?_

"_I love you too," I said. And I really did._

_He gave me a smug look._

"_You have no clue what happened last night, do you?"_

_Caught. Admitting, I shake my head._

_He frowns, a little disappointed._

"_Well I'm not surprised, considering all you drank last night."_

_But then he smirked. _

_Oh that smirk! The very one I fell in love with. He was giving it to me!_

"_Don't worry though."_

_He got on top of me._

"_I'll help you remember."_

_And thus began the hottest make out session in the world._

_Or at least, in my world._

**Normal P.O.V.**

Flashback:

Twenty minutes later, the two girls entered the crowded auditorium of Konoha High. Tenten was getting a little shaky.

"Wow. There sure is a lot of people here."

Temari on the other hand was as confident as ever.

"Yeah, a lot of competition. But, hey, don't sweat it. We got this."

They found a seat in the middle next to a blond girl with her hair in a ponytail, whom they knew to be Ino Yamanaka, and a pink haired girl with a big forehead that they didn't know. They were talking about who they wanted to buy. The pink haired girl was currently yapping away like an excited monkey.

"Finally! My dreams of being with Sasuke will finally become a reality! He will finally see that we are meant to be and not him and that bastard Naruto."

Her eyes darkened a bit at the thought of Naruto.

"Oh don't worry Sakura. He's in the auction. Plus, even if he wasn't, Naruto's broke. There's no way he could even afford Sasuke," said the blond girl, "But me? I can definitely afford my Shikamaru."

At this Temari turned to the girl.

"Bleach blond bitch say what?"

"What?"

Temari laughed but was serious again quickly.

"You listen and you listen good, if you know what's good for you, you'd back off of Shikamaru."

Ino just snorted. Tenten jumped into the conversation.

"I wouldn't talk her threats lightly if I were you."

With that last warning, Tenten and Temari moved down two seats and completely ignored the other girls. That's when the lights dimmed, and the auction began. Out on the stage came a very pretty lady, who the kids knew to be Asuma's wife.

"Hello everyone! My name is Kurenai and I am your host for tonight's auction."

There was a loud applause from the audience.

"Now here are the rules. You may only buy one guy."

This earned a round of protests from the audience. Kurenai only smiled.

"You must make sure that before you call out your bet, you hold up the number card you got on your way in. You must also make sure to not over bet the money you possess. Also, fighting will not be tolerated."

Again, protests rang out from the audience at that last rule. Temari was also one of those protesters.

"Well I'm screwed."

Tenten laughed and tuned in to Kurenai again.

"Now let us begin with our first male. Shino Aburame!"

From backstage, out came Shino looking...decent. Maybe even...cute?

"Shino Aburame is a member of the insect clan. He doesn't talk much but if you're interesting enough, he might consider it. He's a very mysterious guy. The starting bid will be 5,000yen. Any takers?"

And so it went on for Choji Akamichi and Kiba Inuzuka as well. Shino was bought for a good 16,00yen by girl from Suna. Choji was bought for 12,000yen by a phone called buyer. Kiba was surprisingly fought over by numerous girls and ended up being bought for the high price of 253,502yen.

"Next, Neji Hyuuga. Neji is a well known prodigy and e member of the pristine Hyuuga clan. He believes that everyone has a destiny and he will never give up on his. His biggest pet peeve are stupid girls. Starting the bid at 5,000yen. Any takers?"

Almost at once more than half the girls in the auditorium raised their cards and started screaming out number at Kurenai.

"Hold it! Hold it! Calm down everyone! First we must see if there are any call bids. Asuma?"

Asuma was working the phones so that people who couldn't be at the actual auction, could still place their bids and have a chance.

"Yeah got one. Says she'll wait a little though."

"Alright. Now I'm going to go in order one by one. If someone calls out a number too high for you, put your card down. First, you on the right in the last row in the blue."

"20,000yen!"

And so Kurenai kept pointing to girl after girl looking for the highest bidder all the while checking back with the caller on the phone who still hadn't placed a bet. Finally, Kurenai came to Tenten, whose heart was beating incredibly fast. By now the bid was up at 420,000yen and only 10 other girls still had their cards up.

"525,600yen!"

Tenten almost laughed. Everyone of the other girls slowly put their cards down glaring at her.

_`Yes it did it! Neji is mine!`_

"Going once, going twice-."

"Wait!" Asuma called out, "Our girl here wants to bid 525,601yen!"

Tenten was stunned. She had been so close and now it was all over. All that waiting, all that preparing, it was all for nothing now! Temari was stunned too, but she had an idea.

"Here, take 100 of my yen, that way she can't catch up easily."

"What? No. I couldn't. You'll need it."

"Just take the damn money Tenten. I'll be fine."

Kurenai was now calling out, "Going once!" Tenten still hesitated.

"Take it, Tenten! Before it's too late!"

"Going twice!"

Tenten finally took the money.

"565,701yen!"

Tenten looked at Asuma.

_`Please, please.`_

Finally, Asuma shook his head. The caller had give up! So Kurenai began her count.

"Going once!"

_`Please.`_

"Going twice!"

_`Please!`_

"Sold! To the girl in the black and red kimono! Come on up here and claim your prize."

Tenten practically jumped out of her seat but before she went, she turned back to a smiling Temari giving her a thumbs up. She smiled back and leaned down to give her best friend a hug.

"Thank you, Temari. I owe you one."

"Ah, don't mention it. What are friends for?"

As Tenten neared the stage, she saw Neji smirking down at her. She blushed and put her head down. At the stage, she gave her money to Kurenai and walked up to Neji, still blushing. Neji was the first to speak.

"Shall we?"

He held out his arm to her, smiling. Tenten smiled back sweetly and looped her arm through his.

"Of course."

And so the two left the auditorium and the school arm in arm out to the parking lot to Neji's car. Both still smiling at each other.

Back at the school in the auditorium, the auction continued.

"Up next we have Rock Lee! He is very bright and energetic. Lee is very gifted at tai jutsu and believes strongly in the power of youth. Starting bid will be 5,000yen. Any takers?"

The auditorium was completely quiet. Someone coughed and that was it.

"Anyone?"

Nothing.

"Oh come on! He's not that bad! I'll even lower the bid to 1,000yen."

Still nothing.

"500yen?"

_Cough._

Kurenai looked to Asuma hoping that there was at least one caller. There was none. She looked at Lee with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry Lee but-"

"Oh it's all right Kurenai-sensei! I understand that the youth of my generation are a bit shy. And for charity I will pay for myself!"

So Lee paid Kurenai 500yen and left the stage with the dignity he had left.

"Okay. So now we have Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru is a genius at heart but he is quite lazy. His favorite things to do are sleep and watch clouds. Staring bid at 5,000yen. Any takers?"

Not as much as Neji had, but Shikamaru had about 15 girls raising their cards for him. Unlike Neji, who had looked pleases with himself when all those girls screamed for him, Shikamaru just looked bored. The only way he'd enjoy himself tonight was if the woman of his dreams bought him. As he thought that thought, Shikamaru heard the voice of the woman of his dreams.

"460,000yen!"

Temari had originally brought 460,100yen with her but she had to give her Tenten 100 of it because she just had to help her best friend. Everyone had put their cards down except her and that Ino girl. But before Ino could call out a bid higher than hers, Temari tackled her to the ground so fast Ino had no time to get her next breath out. Temari did this without being noticed by Kurenai, all while still holding her won card up.

Just then she heard Kurenai shout, "Sold! To the girl in the pink top!"

Temari jumped up off of Ino screaming, "Success!"

She ran to the stage towards Shikamaru, who surprisingly didn't look so bored anymore. But Ino was right behind her.

"That's not fair! She broke one of the rules! She attacked me!"

Kurenai was astonished.

"Is this true young lady?"

"Of course not! She has no proof!"

"Yes I do!" Ino turned to the other girls in the audience. "Right guys? You all saw her attack me!"

Temari gave everyone a death glare, daring anyone to speak against her. When no one did, she smiled approvingly.

"As you can see, no one saw anything. So here's the money and if you don't mind I'd like to take my prize on our date now."

So Temari gave Kurenai her money, grabbed Shikamaru and dragged him out to her car. Although he didn't show it, Shikamaru was quite happy and inwardly smiling.

_`Yes!`_

"Next up we have Sasuke Uchiha. He is the last of his clan and has the ability to see through anything and anyone. He is very smart, very strong, and very determined. The starting bid will be 5,000yen. Any taker?"

But Sasuke still hadn't come one stage.

"Where is he?" shouted someone from the audience.

Kurenai turned around and sure enough, Sasuke wasn't there behind her where he was supposed to be. Shizune ran from the back instead.

"He's gone. Him and Uzumaki. They're both gone!"

Kurenai smiled knowingly and turned back to the audience.

"Well it looks like that concludes our auction for tonight."

Shouts of protest erupted from the audience, the loudest came from a sobbing Sakura. Kurenai just laughed knowingly exactly where the two boys were and exactly what they were doing.

"Have a safe trip everyone! You don't have to go home but you can't stay here!"

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

_Oh yes! I got Neji!_

_Still got him too._

_Right now I'm trying to suppress a moan due to the Neji I got._

_He was sucking and biting this sweet spot I have on my neck._

_He got to it so quickly too._

_He must've discovered it some time last night._

_Hmmm... I wonder how Temari's night turned out._


	4. Temari's Night

**Disclaimer: Characters Are Not Mine, Unfortunately**

Sleeping With Charity

**Temari's P.O.V.**

Shikamaru doesn't have a car so we drove mine to main square. We were walking along the main road trying to figure out what to eat.

We were holding hands and to my surprise he didn't seem to mind. He didn't complain about anything, didn't say that this or that was a drag. Actually, he seemed to really be enjoying himself. Wow, I guess he really does like me.

We were talking and telling each other about ourselves and currently he was talking about how much it had shocked him when he was the only one to become chunnin after the exams.

I was partly listening but I was also partly too distracted by the way his lips moved so perfectly when he spoke. Kami, they look delicious. Ugh! I can't take this anymore! I can't wait any longer! So I pull Shikamaru into a nearby alley and I smirk all naughty like.

"How bout we just skip the date and get right to the sex?"

Shikamaru just shrugs. But in his eyes I could tell he was excited.

"Sure."

Feeling relieved, I grab him hungrily by the neck and pull him into a rough, hot kiss. Shikamaru is really enjoying the intensity of it. He turns me so that my back is to the wall and presses me tightly up against it while I wrap my legs firmly around his waist. He took this opportunity to grind his throbbing erection into my awaiting center causing both of us to moan erotically, me especially loud.

I smile into the kiss we still have going. Thank goodness I chose to wear this mini skirt. The friction between us felt good but I wanted more. I broke the kiss panting heavily while Shikamaru attacked my neck, marking me as his.

"Oh Kami, Shika... Just take me now!"

He just looked at me as if I had two heads. What was his problem? Couldn't he see that I needed him inside me now!

"But... I don't have a condom on me."

Really? Was that what he was so worried about?

"It's in my jacket in your car. We can go there if you want. I mean-"

I cut him off with a deep long kiss. He was talking way too much right now for my liking.

"Forget the condom. I'm on a birth control pill. I just need you in me now Shika!"

Without another thought, he quickly undid the zipper on his jeans and freed his pulsing erection. Kami, it was huge! I heard Shikamaru chuckle and realized I was staring.

"Like what you see?"

I blushed but did not look away, only nodded. Then we shared a kiss filled with need as he lowered my thong to my knees. He was going to use his fingers to prepare me but I stopped him.

"Thanks for being a gentleman, but I'm fine. Just get inside of me already!"

He grunted in response and immediately thrust himself into me all the way to the hilt. I let out a loud and proud scream that morphed into an incredibly deep moan which he responded to by pulling out of me but then almost immediately plunging back in with a low grunt. I had to make sure to keep my legs firmly wrapped around his waist as he thrust wildly into me.

"Oh... Fuck..."

That was all I could say. This was the greatest sex I've ever had and it was happening outside in an alley! But it felt so good! As Shikamaru quickened his pace, I felt close and I could tell he was close too.

Panting heavily, we both came together with loud passion filled moans. We attacked each others mouth as we rode out our orgasms. He then pulled out of me and zippered back up. I pulled up my thong feeling a little weak.

When I looked up he was smiling at me. I smiled back. We stood there silently for a while holding hands, looking into each other's eyes. He spoke first.

"So you want to head to me place? We could eat there. My parents aren't home."

A lot of things rolled through my mind when he told me his parents weren't home. I soon got lost in my fantasies.

"Temari?"

Snapping back to reality I grin wickedly up at him.

"Sure."

But when I took a step, I wobbled and almost fell. My prince charming, Shikamaru, caught me though.

"Here, let me."

He picks me up and carries me bridal style to my car and drives us to his house. All I could think was that this was the best night of my life before I finally fell asleep in the car.

-

**Hee hee. **

**There goes a little Temari and Shikamaru smut for ya.**

**Review! .**


End file.
